


Levi Dances

by leviphiliac



Series: Which [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Dancing, First Kiss, Levi's POV, M/M, POV Second Person, Prequel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-10-01 21:55:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20417492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leviphiliac/pseuds/leviphiliac
Summary: Levi finds himself enjoying his time in the nightclub more than usual.





	Levi Dances

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is how Levi and Eren meet prior to the events of _Which_. It can totally be read as a standalone though.

You sit down and order a beer. Looking around, you can clearly see how this place is so much better than what you're used to. The decoration is nice. David Bowie everywhere. You can't say you would mind finding out what a night with him would have been like.

The patrons seem nice too, a higher calibre than the type of people you're used to seeing in nightclubs. This town has plenty of them, plenty of both regular and LGBTQ+ places, but they all seem… dirty somehow. This whole town seems dirty. Or maybe that's just how you see everything. But you think you'll stick with this place from now on.

Sipping your beer slowly, you look around. You're going to nurse it all night, until you find what you're looking for, you don't like being drunk for this. Besides, if it goes well, you'll have to drive, so it's better to stick with just the one. There's only one other person sitting at the bar, an older man who doesn't look like he even knows where he is.

The dance floor seems more promising. Lots of men and women dancing, mostly men though. No one grabs your attention, so you just go back to studying the decorations. You're not a fan of the music, never were, but by this point you're more than used to the loud techno beat. You just wish they could change it to something a little less headache inducing every now and then.

A flash of green turns your eyes back to the dance floor. A man with shoulder-length hair in a green shirt and skinny jeans. He's not dancing like the others, some of which you swear might be possessed. Instead, he moves his arms around him in an almost slow motion. At first you think it's a trick of the rapidly blinking lights, but when they change to a slower pattern, he's still doing his dreamlike dance, and you keep watching. He's haphazardly waving his drink around, and you wonder how he doesn't spill a single drop of it. It's not like he holds it like you do. You haven't seen his face yet, but you think you might have found what you were looking for.

A slender blond man with a wolfish grin approaches him and starts to dance in front of him. You click your tongue, but keep watching. His dance doesn't falter for a moment, and seconds later, the blond man raises both hands in front of him with a startled expression and quickly moves away. Intriguing. A couple of minutes later, another man approaches him, and the same thing happens again.

Either he's scaring them off with his eyes only or he's hideous looking, and people only notice it when they get close. But you're still intrigued. He turns around, dancing with his head low now, his long hair hiding his face. He sips his drink with a straw and then shakes his head, finally pushing the hair away from his face.

He's sinfully beautiful.

You drink the rest of your beer before it gets warm and continue watching him. Your eyes meet, and he stops dancing for a moment, returning your intense gaze. Then he turns around and goes back to dancing. You wonder if you're gonna have to go to the dance floor.

But he turns around once again, his cup empty in his hand. He approaches the bar and asks the bartender for another one. He's a couple of stools over, but you can still clearly hear his voice. Despite being loud, it's soft and melodic. You know he came to get another drink because of you, not because you're completely full of yourself, but because you can feel his gaze on you, even though you're looking down at your empty glass.

You wait, wondering if he'll make the first move. You're not gonna let him get away if he doesn't, though. When the bartender hands him his drink, your peripheral vision tells you he takes a few swigs of it, and moments later, he's sitting on the empty stool beside you.

He doesn't say anything though, instead he stares at his own glass, running a finger over the rim. You give up.

"Do you always dance alone?"

The finger over the glass stops moving the moment he hears your voice, and he slowly turns to face you. You're still staring at your glass.

"I haven't found anyone I wanted to dance with." He takes another sip of his drink. "How about you? I uh, I mean, why aren't you dancing?"

"I don't dance." You really don't.

"What? Then what are you doing in a nightclub?"

You glance sideways at him, then back to your glass and back to him again.

He sniggers. "Seriously? But why a nightclub? I mean, you're free to drink wherever you want, obviously, but why would you choose an overpriced, noisy place like this?"

You turn your head and face him in earnest. His eyes travel all over your face, and you do the same to him, until you stop on his eyes. "Maybe I like the atmosphere."

He doesn't call your bullshit, and just shrugs and goes back to his drink. "So, you don't like to dance or you just don't know how?"

"I don't like it, makes me feel silly." You reply in all honesty, trying to think back on the last time you've danced. You can't remember. Maybe you really don't know how to.

He laughs shortly. "You're the straightest gay man I've ever seen. Drinking beer, doesn't dance… I uh, I mean, or bi, or pan, or--"

"You were right the first time. Are you a big fan of stereotypes?" He widens his eyes and fumbles on an apology, and you curse yourself. You should be flirting instead of bantering. Normally you'd already be on your way home this long after having started talking to your target. You cut him off before things get irrevocably weird. "Sorry, didn't mean anything by it. What's your name?"

"Um… shouldn't you tell me yours first?"

You suppose. "Levi."

"Eren."

"Pleasure."

"Yeah." He giggles and stands up. "I think you should dance with me."

"I think you didn't hear me. I don't dance." You really should stop that if you want him to come home with you. But your negativity doesn't affect him.

"C'mon, just once. I'll teach you if you want me to."

You're considering it. You're seriously considering it. "I--"

Some drunk asshole bumps on Eren's back, and he falls on you, his hands grabbing your shoulders, and you're glad his drink is on the counter. Your hands are a little above his waist, where you tried to hold him when your night decided to turn into a romantic comedy flick.

Eren smiles at you. "Sorry." He's so close that you can smell the fruity drink in his breath. And he doesn't look sorry at all, nor does he make any attempts to move. So you do.

He welcomes your kiss immediately, and his eyes close a moment before yours. In the dark environment, you couldn't tell what color they were, but you noticed they do look beautiful. When you separate, he has a tiny pout. "Forgot you were drinking beer."

Oh, he doesn't like beer. You eye the thing on his glass, it looks mildly poisonous. "I'll buy you another one." You down it before he can protest, and when the glass hits the counter again, you completely regret having done that. "This is… pure sugar!" It reminds you of Amaretto, but even sweeter and lighter. You don't even think it had any alcohol in it.

"I know, pretty good, huh? So, about that dance?"

You kind of just want to kiss him again in the tranquility of the bar. Is he really going to make you go there in the middle of everyone? "Can't we just stay here a little? I'm kind of tired."

He pouts again, but looks like he's about to agree. Then the music changes, and by the look in his eyes, you know you've lost this battle. You did wish for the music to change to something better, but did it have to be that song? He smiles fiercely.

"Well, now you _have_ to. I mean, there's probably a rule here about this or something. When this song plays, everyone has to go to the dance floor." He looks at the bartender, who's been following your conversation this entire time. "Right?" The man closes his eyes and nods.

You sigh and wait a little longer, knowing he'll say it the moment the words are sung.

"Let's dance!" Eren offers you a hand, so you grab it and follow him while color lights up his face. He starts moving in front of you, and you just stand there, watching. Until he puts his arms around your neck and starts kissing you again. Your hands go back to his waist and you kiss him deeper. Directly from his mouth, the annoying fruity drink tastes heavenly.

Then you notice you're moving too. He's swinging his hips slowly, and you're moving with him. You didn't think that's what he meant when he said he'd teach you, but you like it. 

You sway through the crowd to an empty space, Eren's tongue still entangled with yours as you bring him closer. You can say this is the most fun you've ever had in a nightclub, actually. And you've never thought you'd have fun dancing, even if what you're doing can barely be qualified as such. It still feels nice.

But everything has to turn sexual at one point or another, and the grinding you've been doing against each other makes it pretty clear you're both aroused as hell. You stop the kiss just as the music ends. 

"Should we go?"

Eren smiles beautifully. "Hell yeah."

This time you lead him as you go outside, and he holds your hand. The moon's big and round in the sky, and you turn to look at him. His eyes…

His eyes are glowing. 

Or maybe you're under the club's sign, and they're reflecting it. But they still shine a mesmerizing color, even if you can't quite discern what color that is. Something between blue and green. Or maybe yellow and red, because the sign keeps changing colors. Whatever. You'll see them properly in the morning.

"What?" He's still smiling, and you almost kiss him again.

"Nothing." You were staring. The last time you were so taken by someone this quickly was… a long time ago, and you don't really want to think about it now. So you pull him to your car, musing that maybe, just maybe, instead of offering to take him home if he's still there when you wake up tomorrow, you could make him breakfast. That would be a nice change.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave kudos or a comment (or both) if you enjoyed.


End file.
